Warriors Flash of Light
by Alinai
Summary: [Warriors, Erin Hunter] Set in a time before ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. DarkClan's warriors are fierce and crazy, will GreyClan be able to survive their ruthless attacks? [PG-13 for violence.]
1. Cast

A/N- Hi, I'm glad you've taken the time to read my story! I just finished reading the first book in the Warriors series, and so far I'm loving it. I felt the sudden need to make at least some kind of fanfiction out of it, even if it is only made-up characters. I didn't want to use the originals since I haven't read the other books yet.

This is the cast of characters SO FAR, this WILL change as I add more characters to the story.

**GREYCLAN**

-Leader-

Shimmerstar- elegant grey she-cat with black spots.

-Deputy-

Mixpelt- tortoiseshell tom cat.

-Medicine cat-

Sunpelt- pretty golden she-cat with a splash of white on her face.

-Warriors-

Treelegs- light grey-and-black tabby tom.

Apprentice, Slashingpaw

Bluestorm- blue-grey she-cat with one white paw.

Apprentice, Flashpaw

Surefoot- orange tom with white paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip.

Apprentice, Needlepaw

-Apprentices-

Needlepaw- black she-cat with orange eyes and a silver tip on her tail.

Slashingpaw- large brown tom with green eyes.

Flashpaw- pretty silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

Lightpaw- thin white tom.

**DARKCLAN**

-Leader-

Fallenstar- black she-cat with pale, ghostly eyes.

-Deputy-

Spilteye- brown tabby tom with a scar over one eye.

-Warriors-

Coldeyes- dark brown tom with pale blue eyes.

-Apprentices-

Chillpaw- small white she-cat with a grey patch over her eye.

**FIRECLAN**

-Leader-

Trickstar- brown tabby she-cat.

-Deputy-

Sharpclaw- tan she-cat with abnormally sharp claws.

-Apprentices-

Redpaw- ginger tom.

**LIGHTCLAN**

-Warriors-

Whitetail- white tom.

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

-Apprentices-

Yellowpaw- yellow tabby she-cat.


	2. Flashpaw

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story- this is my first fanfiction, so be kind, please? If I'm good at it, which I don't think I am, really, it's only because I've done a lot of role plays.**

_Long ago, before the ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan, there lived the LightClan, DarkClan, GreyClan, and FireClan_...

Flashpaw struggled against the raging river as it threatened to sweep her away to the StarClan above. She had been sent to collect mushrooms, but they had been on the other side. She had tried to cross the slippery log, but fell into the river. Now she thrashed wildly, trying to keep her head above the water. As she was carried along, fighting for her life, she saw a shadowed figure standing a short distance away. "Help!" she cried, digging her claws into something. What it was, she did not know.

The form stalked over to her and Flashpaw heaved a sigh of relief, thinking herself saved. Then, however, she noticed who it was. It was one of the DarkClan warriors! Just the same, she called out to him, wondering what he would do. Unfortunately for the young apprentice, he smiled a wicked smile full of yellowed teeth. He did nothing, then reached out a paw. Flashpaw thought he was helping her, so she tried to take it. He swung it back, and hit her hard across the muzzle, listening delightedly to her distraught wails. He slashed her face, leaving a trickle of blood, and that was all Flashpaw could remember.

-----

Flashpaw blinked her yellow eyes open, wondering briefly where she was, then familiar sights, scents, and sounds greeted her as she realized she was in the GreyClan camp. A golden she-cat with a streak of white on her face sat next to her, applying cobwebs on Flashpaw's injuries. "Sunpelt!" said Flashpaw. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say it's a good thing Treelegs found you when he did," meowed the medicine cat in her strange, distant voice. "He was out patrolling the area when he heard some yowling, and smelled your familiar scent. He said he smelled the DarkClan warrior's scent, too, and sneaked up on him. Apparently, he attacked Coldeyes and sent him running, then pulled you out of the river and brought you here." She sighed tiredly, as if she couldn't speak anymore.

"Old Coldeyes, huh? He should know better than to trespass, especially alone," murmured the silver cat.

The medicine cat did not reply. She simply continued tending to her cuts and scratches till she said, "That'll do for now." Then she backed away and turned to look up at Silverpelt.

"Thanks, Sunpelt," purred Flashpaw, standing up and creeping towards a thick clump of ferns. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A light grey tom with dark tabby stripes was looking at her. "There you are," said Flashpaw. "Thanks, Treelegs. Sunpelt explained what happened."

The warrior cat nodded silently, swishing his tail. Flashpaw padded under the ferns and towards her nest, nodding her head as two awake cats meowed very quiet hellos, not wanting to wake the other three sleeping cats.

-----

"Come on, get up," mewed a cheerful voice.

"Let her sleep!" snapped an agitated one. "She's injured. She can train tomorrow when she has her strength about her."

Flashpaw opened her eyes and staggered to her feet. "That's okay, Needlepaw, I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Needlepaw warily.

"Sure I'm sure," meowed Flashpaw.

"Okay, you heard her, let's get a move on!" meowed the cheery tom, called Lightpaw, swishing his tail. Needlepaw frowned and padded out of the apprentice quarters, the other cats following her. Flashpaw left the others and padded over to a blue-grey she-cat with one white paw.

"Okay, Flashpaw," she meowed, "I want you to go hunting in the river and see how many fish you can catch. You already know the technique, now let's put it to the test. I'll be waiting."

Excited, Flashpaw dashed away, eager to prove her new fishing skills. Then she paused and remembered she had been swept away last night. She shook her head and told herself she'd just find a shallow part to hunt for fish in. Finding a calm, shallow part was easier than she thought, and in no time she was sitting poised, waiting for a fish to pass by. Soon she saw one, a fat, gold one, and in one quick swipe she had it out of the river. She repeated this act to get as much fresh-kill as she could, till she was satisfied she had enough. Padding back to her mentor, she dropped a fish in front of her, and said, "There's plenty more where that came from." She had to make quite a few trips to get all the fish, but that was the price to pay for catching a good bunch.

When she was done collecting the fish, her mentor nodded approvingly and meowed, "Bring these back to the camp, and then you can be finished for today."

"Okay, thanks, Bluestorm," meowed Flashpaw, picking up a fish, and one by one, she returned to camp and brought them all back to the elders. Hungry, Flashpaw scampered off to catch herself something, too. Outside the camp, she could hear the tiny scurrying of a mouse, and smelled its distinctive prey-scent. Stalking on light paws, she came closer and closer to it, until she was but a tail-length away. By then, it was too late for the mouse to escape. She scooped it up in her paws and killed it with one quick bite. She ate it quickly, then returned to camp to get some rest. She was pretty tired.

Walking into the ferns, she saw one cat already laying there, flicking her tail back and forth. "Hello, Flashpaw," meowed Needlepaw in a dull, tired voice.

"Hello, Needlepaw," purred Flashpaw. "How did your training go?"

"Oh, I was being taught how to fight with cleverness. It was tiring, but Surefoot said I did well. So, how did your training go?"

"Oh, I, uh, caught a few fish," sighed Flashpaw, wishing _she_ would've gotten a chance to fight.

"Well, that's something," yawned Needlepaw. "At least you didn't have to do what I did. And trust me," she added, noticing the odd look on Flashpaw's face, "you're not ready for it quite yet."

"Why not?" questioned Flashpaw.

"You haven't been training long enough," was Needlepaw's simple reply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go to sleep..."

"Okay," meowed Flashpaw, just as two of the other apprentices padded into the sleeping place, one of them Lightpaw, the other one Slashingpaw. They climbed into their nests, murmuring brief hellos to Flashpaw and Needlepaw, then drifting off. Flashpaw watched them for a time, then felt herself falling asleep as well.


	3. The First Fight

**To artimis-sandstorm: thank you for your kind review! Yes, the Warriors fics on here are scarce. I am indeed continuing this story.**

A dark shadow moved across the forest floor, pale eyes glinting in the moonlight. Many other shadows followed silently, but none as sinister as the first. "All right, DarkClan," hissed a strong, cold, female voice. "Are you sure you are ready for this? This is very important, you know. It could decide our Clan's fate. We must not fail! Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," meowed a particularly large tom cat. Several cats nodded in agreement.

"Very well," hissed their leader. "We shall attack at once."

-----

Flashpaw woke up to the sound of her leader, Shimmerstar, calling, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Flashpaw and the other apprentices scrambled out of their sleeping place quickly and gathered around Highrock with the rest of their Clan. Flashpaw wondered what could possibly be going on that was so urgent. Then she smelled it; a distance away, there was the faint scent of DarkClan warriors. Her fur bristled at the thought of them stalking about in GreyClan's territory.

"It has been reported by our deputy that DarkClan warriors are lurking around here," Shimmerstar was saying, glancing at Mixpelt. "I'm sure you can clearly smell them," she added, noticing the cats stiffen as the wind carried DarkClan's scent to their nostrils. "We believe," she went on, "that DarkClan may invade our camp at any time. Kits, elders, into the nursery!" she ordered. "The rest of you should prepare yourselves for the battle to come." All the while, DarkClan's scent grew stronger.

-----

Meanwhile, DarkClan moved forward on silent paws, carrying themselves quickly and lightly. Their leader looked back at them and began running, attempting to make them go faster. Eventually, they reached GreyClan's camp, and slowed down, pushing their way inside with evil smirks on their faces. They rushed towards GreyClan, attacking with all their strength, but GreyClan, at this point, could not be caught off-gaurd. They were well prepared for this attack.

Coldeyes rushed for the nursery, an evil glint in his eye. Flashpaw, trembling with rage, leaped and hit him square in the side, sending him rolling on the ground. The DarkClan warrior wheezed and grunted as he struggled to get to his feet. Flashpaw jumped on him and held him down for quite some time, digging her claws into him and biting him mercilessly. Finally, Sunpelt padded over to her and whispered, "That's quite enough. He's not going to forget you after this." Reluctantly, she let go, and Coldeyes ran off, shrieking.

Treelegs grappled with Spliteye, the large DarkClan deputy. Spliteye growled and had Treelegs pinned to the ground, and was about to deliver a fatal bite to his neck, when suddenly, a GreyClan warrior grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and flung him to the ground. He hit it hard and looked at his assailant, a blue-grey she-cat with one white paw. Bluestorm. He leaped to his feet and attacked fiercely, but she evaded. Again and again he attacked, but to no avail. Finally, when he was beginning to wear down, Bluestorm struck. She hurled herself on top of him and scratched him with her claws, hitting his face.

"How would you like another scar over that eye?" she snarled, and leaning forward, she bit his nose. _Hard_. Yowling and spitting, he ran off as fast as he could, but he did not leave the camp. He attacked Slashingpaw, which was very foolish on his behalf, for Slashingpaw did so love to do what his name suggested- slash. Slashingpaw slashed his sides, his face, his already bleeding nose, until Spliteye yowled and ran off pitifully.

"You blundering fool!" his leader's angry snarl came after him as he ran away. Pinning her ears back, the DarkClan leader attacked the GreyClan leader, and both Clans froze for a moment to watch the two skilled cats fight for all they were worth. They slashed and snarled and bit, though they kept missing each other, for they were both excellent in evading.

When it was least expected, a DarkClan cat leaped right on top of Shimmerstar. Surprised, she turned around to face her attacker, and was shocked by the small size of the cat. Not only was she short, but slender as well. She could be no more than an apprentice. Shimmerstar could have easily taken this cat out. However, the distraction was all Fallenstar needed to hit Shimmerstar hard and send her flying, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

-----

**Sorry, that was a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to end it like that. Ooo, who will win? Did Shimmerstar just lose a life? Hehe... place your vote and I'll consider it!**


	4. FireClan and LightClan's Appearances

Shimmerstar finally hit the ground after what seemed like eternity. She lay motionless. Fallenstar hissed with satisfaction. Sunpelt padded over to their fallen leader, shaking her head. Shimmerstar started moving after a minute, and meowed something to Sunpelt. Chillpaw heard it and laughed, "Did you hear that? Shimmerstar just lost a- AAHHHCK!" she yelled as Needlepaw jumped on her and bit her angrily. Needlepaw was much bigger than Chillpaw and hurled Chillpaw through the air.

Flashpaw chased Chillpaw out of the camp, slashing at her angrily. Flashpaw snarled, "Don't come back or you'll get worse treatment than-" her sentence was cut off suddenly as a DarkClan warrior leaped on her and started scratching her. She looked around and saw, to her dismay, that DarkClan seemed to be getting the upper hand in this battle. She was no longer sure if it could be won. She was no longer sure if she would live through this day. She shoved those thoughts aside, however, to roll over on her back and scratch the DarkClan cat's stomach over and over. Finally, he was thrown through the air, twisting and howling. She took this opportunity to get up and chase after him.

The battle continued into the night. Three of GreyClan's warriors had been killed, and two of DarkClan's. Finally, Shimmerstar called to her Clan, and they ran to her quickly. "We must leave," she yowled miserably. The DarkClan cats looked at each other and started yowling their celebration.

"But Shimmerstar!" cried Mixpelt. "We can't let DarkClan take over our territory!"

"They are too strong and will stop at nothing to get it," she meowed angrily. "Three of our brave warriors have been killed! No more blood shall be spilled tonight." She spoke as if this was her last word on the matter and no one could convince her otherwise. Slinking out of camp, Shimmerstar looked back at her Clan. Defeated, they slunk after her, disappearing into the forest. Lightpaw was the last to follow. His gaze lingered angrily on Fallenpaw as he stalked away.

-----

Redpaw padded into his camp, his eyes searching for his leader, tail lashing anxiously. "Where is Trickstar?" he asked a black and white she-cat.

"Over there," she meowed. Redpaw padded quickly over to his leader, looking nervous.

A brown tabby looked at the young apprentice and meowed, "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes," he meowed. "I-I think DarkClan has taken over GreyClan's territory!"

"Why do you say that?" asked Trickstar sharply.

"Because I went near GreyClan's border, and I could smell DarkClan scent! It was so strong. I could almost hear the blood splattering on the ground." Redpaw paused, shivering slightly. "GreyClan's scent was fainter than usual."

"Hm," meowed Trickstar. "I'll send Sharpclaw to check it out."

-----

Sharpclaw returned later. "It certainly seems that DarkClan has taken over GreyClan's territory," she meowed darkly.

Trickstar bristled angrily. She padded over to a large log and leaped on top of it. Sharpclaw sat beside it. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, around Biglog, for a Clan meeting," meowed Trickstar. She waited for all the cats to come out of their dens and sit down, then continued on, "It appears that DarkClan has taken over GreyClan's territory."

Shocked yowls and meows followed her statement. "They may attack our camp next!" she yelled, silencing them. "FireClan must be prepared if this happens. Sharpclaw, make sure all the kits are safe..."

-----

It certainly seemed that FireClan was ready for DarkClan if they attacked, but LightClan was completely oblivious to what was happening. They went about their daily routines like nothing was going on... and for them, nothing _was_ going on.

"Hey, Whitetail!" mewed a young cat's voice. "What are we going to be doing today?"

Whitetail looked at the she-cat and meowed, "Practice your stalking techniques." He crouched into the correct mouse-stalking position and said, "Remember, mice feel your pawsteps," he meowed. The apprentice lowered herself down and fell into a perfect position. "Nicely done, Yellowpaw!"

Yellowpaw felt a glow of pride. "Thanks," she meowed.

"Now to practice your bird-stalking technique..."

-----

**Poor LightClan has no idea what's going on. Heh. Thank you everybody for your nice reviews! Once again, sorry for the shortness, but I only have limited time, you know.**


End file.
